


Refresh Me

by cumberswoons



Series: Master John and Pet Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Master John, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tongue Fucking, bottomlock, bottomlock ftw, dom john of course, i'm actually ashamed of this, pet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberswoons/pseuds/cumberswoons
Summary: This is an AU where instead of keeping animals, people are keeping other human as pets. John Watson had a pet too, a beautiful pup named Sherlock Holmes.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Although I have been here for quite a while, this is my first time I post a work here; and honestly I am so nervous lol. The Sherlock fandom is wonderful and there are so many amazing fanfictions out there. I know mine is not that good, but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it xx 
> 
> P. S.: This is special for my lovely followers on my instagram, @daddy.freeman ♡

John was tired. Something messed up his mood. A patient was angry just she had to wait for quite long. John heard yelling so he went out to check out what was happening. The short-tempered woman yelled at him, blaming him for not being able to handle patients quickly. She left furiously - not before cursing and swearing that she would never come back.

John sighed as he entered the flat. That day may be a long, tiring day. But John knew, all his energy would be refilled back to 100% when he got to see his lover. John couldn’t hide his smile as he climbed up the seventeen steps to 221B.

“Sherlock?” John frowned. There was no sign of Sherlock.

John walked farther towards Sherlock’s bedroom.

Sherlock pulled back to look at his master's face. He pouted adorably. "You took longer than usual."

"I'm sorry," John said. "But now I'm back."

John offers Sherlock a warm smile—which Sherlock gladly returns.

Unlike other pets, Sherlock wasn't properly trained when John bought him. A pet had to go through a set of trainings - how to be a good pet, how to satisfy the master - before he or she could be sold. But Sherlock was different. He was only fourteen and almost completely untrained when John first laid his eyes on him at the pet shop. The seller had told John not to buy that one because he was not ready, but John didn't listen. He fell in love with the pet at the first sight. He wouldn't wait for the cutie to be trained - it would take at least three years!

That's why Sherlock was different from other pets. Other pets would never dare to jump to their master, would never speak unless they are spoken to, and never say things that are against the master. They are just for sex, anyway. However, Sherlock was very special to John. Other pets would only wear a piece of shirt - some even wore nothing - at home, but John had a wardrobe full of silk robes (and sexy sex attires) for Sherlock.

"How was your day?" Sherlock asked.

John put Sherlock's butt on his lap and encircled his arms around the younger's waist before answering, "Very tiring. I need something to refresh me."

"I can always refresh you, Sir," Sherlock blushed as John hands caressed his back.

"Then why don't you?"

John stood up and sat on the sofa. He pulled the leash attached to Sherlock's collar, bringing the pet's face to his crotch. Sherlock was startled, but he adapted quickly. He inhaled deeply, smiling when the familiar scent entered his nostrils.

"Here," John demanded. "Make me feel good."

"As you please, Sir," Sherlock answered before pressing his lips on the clothed cock; eyes never leaving his master.

Sherlock unbuttoned John's jeans and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. He kissed the clothed member before reaching for it with his hand. He gave it a light squeeze before massaging it. Slowly, Sherlock felt the member grew bigger and harder in his hand. A tent started to form at John's crotch.

Sherlock, being impatient, pulled down the underwear, bringing it down to his master's knees together with the jeans. John's hard cock sprang free, standing proud I front of the pet's face, with a bit of precum oozing out the tip of it. Sherlock's bit his lip. His eyes glowed at the sight.

"Sir," he called softly. "May I?"

John just smiled, nodded and stroke Sherlock's hair. In a second, the pet's face lit up.

Sherlock leant forward slightly until his lips touched the head of John's cock. He puckered his lips around it and kissed the top of the hard dick.  Sherlock then stuck his tongue slightly out so that the tip of it touched the tip of John's cock. Sherlock pushed his tongue farther until he could taste the precum leaking out the slit. Before he got too much, he quickly pulled his tongue into his mouth again, making John groan at the tease.

The pet then stuck his tongue out the full way, and started licking around the head of his master's hot, wet dick. He quickly began to swirl his tongue around before dragging his hot tongue from the tip to the base of the dick. Sherlock began licking John's ball. The master grunted. Sherlock could sense John's breathing became heavier as he put one of John's balls in his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Then he put the other one in as well and sucked on both of them. John flinched at the contact.

"Oh boy," John moaned.

Sherlock sucked hard, but before John could fully absorb the pleasure, Sherlock let out the balls off his mouth and dragged his tongue back to the tip of the dick again. He opened his mouth wide and put the head of the dick into his mouth. His hand grabbing on the shaft tightly. Sherlock began sucking. His hand moved up and down the hard cock.

"Uhh Sherl..." John dived his hand into Sherlock's soft, brown locks.

"Mmhh..." Sherlock groaned - sending vibrations to the cock inside his mouth - his ears are his weak spot.

"Oh, do that again," John demanded.

Obediently, Sherlock hummed while bobbing his head up and down, driving John crazy. Sherlock put the whole member into his mouth - its tip touching his throat. His sucks got stronger as he bobbed his head faster. His humming became louder too.

"Damn..." John cursed. "Damn, feels so good."

John wanted more. He grabbed his pet's head, holding it with one hand on each side, stopping the bobbing of his head.

"Stay still," was John's only warning before he stood up and trusted his hips hard into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock gagged as John's cock hit his throat mercilessly. John's speed was almost unbelievable. The small bell of Sherlock's collar chimed in rhyme with John's thrusts. Sherlock coughed, but John kept on going - faster and harder. Sherlock moaned loudly because of the pleasure. His hand started to massage his own cock. Sherlock's whole body moved due to John's thrusts.

Sherlock gagged again as John pushed his head as he thrust to create more friction. The young pet had to hold back his gag reflex. Both of their breaths got heavier.

"Ahh..." John moaned, feeling Sherlock's soft lips around his dick. A second later, his hard cock started pulsing. "Oh damn. _Damn_ , I'm close."

John moved even faster even though it seemed impossible. Sherlock whined loudly. His two hands held John's thighs so he wouldn't fall. With a loud groan, John shot his seeds into Sherlock's mouth. Some of the cum flowed down from the sides of the pet's mouth. Like a good pet he is, Sherlock swallowed the white substance in his mouth. He wiped his face with his hands, and licked his hands clean.

John let his bum fall onto the soft sofa. He stroke Sherlock's head softly and said, "Come here, little boy," while pulling the pet's leash up.

Sherlock was brought to his master's lap. Without words, John pulled the leash again, bringing Sherlock's lips to his, colliding them together. Their lips moved against each other. John, who caught Sherlock's lower lip with his teeth, started sucking on it.

John's hands began to work on his pet's silk robe. Impatiently, he pulled the lace off and slid the clothing off of Sherlock's shoulders. The soft fabric gathered around the pet's petit waist. Their mouths were still connected.

"Nnghh..." Sherlock felt John's hands stroke his sides gently. The long-fingered hands moved to his chest, touching the soft, pale skin. Sherlock let out another "Nnghh..." when he felt those hands found his nipples.

John pinched the two nipples, making the younger's body squirm. He kept on pinching, pulling and twisting the brown nubs, making them hard. John's mouth left Sherlock's and went down to kiss his pet's jaw, neck and down to the chest.

"Mmhh... Sir..." Sherlock moaned as John kissed a spot really close to his right nipple. His left one was still being pinched.

John then slowly moved their position and pushed Sherlock to lie down on the sofa. John was on top of him.

The master stuck the tip of his tongue out and started circling around the younger's right nipple. He smiled slightly as he heard his pet moaned. He planted a soft kiss on the nipple before putting it in his mouth. He sucked on it softly. His low breaths sending icy sensation to Sherlock's chest.

"Mmhh..." Sherlock bit his bottom lip as he felt John very lightly nibbled on his nipple. John's tongue would caress it every now and then. His left nipple was never left - John's fingers were still playing with it.

Sherlock's nipples began to protrude. Feeling the nub hardened in his mouth, John used his tongue harder. The older began to flick the nub back and forth over the erect nipple. Sherlock's chest moved up and down because of the sensation John was giving him.

John moved to the other nipple, leaving a wet track of saliva between the two nubs with his tongue. He licked the slit of the nipple before flicking it with his tongue.

"M-mm..Sir..." Sherlock gripped on John's shoulder as his master flicked his nipple harder and faster. John then sucked it - now hungrily, like an infant feeding on his mother. "Uuhhh..."

John let go of the nipple with a loud wet sound. Sherlock pouted in disappointment.

John stood up and pulled the leash, a bit too hard that Sherlock's body hitched. "Move down here," he demanded. "The sofa is too narrow for us to have a good sex."

Obediently, Sherlock followed his master. He lied down before John on the carpeted floor.

Immediately, John captured his lips again. This time was a lot rougher than before. John's hands fumbled with Sherlock's robe, taking it completely off of his body, leaving the pet completely naked. Sherlock slightly shuddered as he felt cold air hit his hard cock. He then felt his master putting something onto his cock. He began to panic when he realized what it was. He let go of the kiss and looked down to see that there was a cock ring around his dick.

"Sir, when did you - "

"On all four," John demanded, not listening to Sherlock at all.

The pet frowned, but didn't object. He did as John told him. John pulled the leash, motioning Sherlock to turn around so that his ass was facing his master.

Unconsciously, John licked his lips as he saw the perfectly round globes. John spanked the ass and squeezed it. Sherlock moaned, his tail swaying lightly. John spanked again. And again. And again. Each spank was followed by a squeeze. Sherlock tried not to moan too loud.

"You're holding yourself back," John stated. "Don't. I want to hear you moan _loudly_."

Sherlock only blushed.

John said again, "Will _this_ make you moan louder?"

"A-aahh," Sherlock yelped as he felt something vibrating against his balls. He looked over his shoulder to find his master holding onto a small remote control. Apparently, there was a vibrator attached to the cock ring, and it could be activated with the remote control. "Sir..."

John smirked. "I hope you like it," he spanked Sherlock's ass again. "Now be a good boy and stay still. I need to do your hole."

John put one hand on each ass. He massaged them before pulling them apart, revealing the tight ring of muscle in between. The older brought his face to the hole. He gave it a lick before kissing it lustfully.

Sherlock tried not to breathe too quickly.

John's tongue circled the ring of muscle quickly. He pressed his tongue against it before pushing it in slowly. His two hands were still massaging the ass.

"Ahh..." Sherlock moaned, feeling the wet muscle penetrating his hole.

John's tongue had been fully inside Sherlock's ass, his lips rested on the ring. He then licked the insides, making the walls slick. He pulled off, taking his tongue out until only the tip touching the hole, only to slam back in again.

"Mmhmm..." John let out series of low grunts as he licked Sherlock hungrily. His mouth created sloppy noises.

When he felt that Sherlock's hole was slick enough, he pulled back. He turned Sherlock's body so that he lied on his back. The sight he met was beyond wonderful.

Sherlock's face was blushing crimson. The tips of his bangs stuck on his forehead because of his sweat. His lips were slightly opened, panting. His chest, that was sprinkled with red kiss marks (which started to turn purplish), moved up and down. The pet's cock was red because of the ring that restrained him from cumming. The vibrator was still doing its job on Sherlock's balls.

John hitched the leash, taking Sherlock's attention.

"Prep yourself," he demanded. "Fuck your hole with those long, slender fingers of yours."

Sherlock was uncomfortable with the idea. This was the first time John told him to prepare himself. But he was a pet. He had to obey whatever his master told him. So, he brought his hand to his mouth and began sucking his fingers wet. His mouth produced wet slurping sounds which turned John on even more. Hesitantly at first, Sherlock pulled his knees to his chest. He blushed because his hole was then fully exposed to John. He glanced at his master and found the said man was intensely looking at his hole. He blushed even more.

Slowly, Sherlock pushed his middle finger into his own ass. He winced as he pushed his finger farther, until it is fully inside. He gave himself some time to breathe, before moving his finger around, widening the tight muscle. Soon after, he added another finger. The young man began doing the scissoring movement, spreading his hole open while moaning.

John watched carefully every move Sherlock made. Sherlock's expression was so precious that time, but John just couldn't take his eyes off of the two fingers that were trying to open the tight hole wider. John slowly unbuttoned his own shirt before completely taking it off. He then went to a drawer near the coffee table, taking a box of tools from it, and went back to enjoy the show.

Sherlock almost screamed when he added the third finger. His fingers barely fit in the tight hole, but he forced them in. He moaned loudly in the process.

"Now fuck yourself," John said. "Move those fingers."

Without words, Sherlock pulled out his fingers, and pushed them in again. Slowly at first. He repeated the movement. His body slowly adjusting to it. His pace began to be faster.

"Uhh.. Mmhh.." Sherlock moaned, enjoying himself. His body started shaking.

John felt his member hardened at the sight and sounds. "Fuck, you're doing it well."

"Nnghhh..." Sherlock began to feel uncomfortable. The pleasure was beginning to overflow. The vibrator on his balls was not helping at all. "Uhh.. Sir..."

John's eyes moved to see Sherlock's red face.

"Sir... A-ah.. Can I..." Sherlock tried to say between his moans. "Can I stop now? It's... It's getting unbearable..."

"No. Faster," John answered quickly.

"B-but..."

"I said, faster!"

Sherlock did as he was told. He moved his fingers in and out his hole. His other hand had gone to his chest, pinching and pulling his own nipple. He _screamed_ loudly because he really couldn't bear the pleasure anymore. He felt his member throbbed. He moved faster and finally he had a dry orgasm. He screamed even louder as he arched his back. His body squirmed uncomfortably.  

John smiled and moved closer to his heavily panting pet. He stroke Sherlock's sweaty hair and said, "Good boy." He then planted a soft kiss on Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock only breathed heavily, not being able to answer his master. John pulled Sherlock's leash, making him sat up and bringing the young pet's body close to his. He took the small remote control and turned the vibrator off. He gave the pet some time to calm down his breathing, to come down from his high. He gently stroke Sherlock's hair, removing the wet fringe from his beautiful, multicolored eyes. He kissed Sherlock’s face while whispering sweet nothings to his ears.

"Now give me your hands," John said once he sensed Sherlock was already calm.

Sherlock showed his master his two hands. Using the pet's leather leash, John tied Sherlock's wrists together. Sherlock's arms were now in front of his bare chest. His hands rested close to his neck, where his collar was on.

Sherlock watched as his master reached his toolbox and rummaged the content. John then took out a dildo from the box. Sherlock gulped as he saw the older smirked deviously.


	2. 02

John spread Sherlock's slender legs widely and pushed one leg to Sherlock's chest. He drew invisible circles in Sherlock's ring of muscles with the tip of the dildo. Without warning, he pushed the whole dildo in.

"Ahh!" Sherlock screamed.

John chuckled. "You take it in so easily. You have prepared yourself well."

Sherlock didn't reply. He was busy adjusting his hole with the toy inside him.

John got on top of his pet and kissed his lips passionately. He sucked on Sherlock's tender lips hungrily. He then went down to Sherlock's neck. He stopped there to leave marks. Meanwhile, John's hands moved down. He used his left hand to hold Sherlock's knee to his chest, while his right hand reached for the dildo. He began to move the sex toy in and out Sherlock's hole.

"Mmhh.. Uhh..." Sherlock breathed heavily.

John moved faster, and faster, and faster. But out of the blue, he stopped. Sherlock looked at him questioningly; disappointment glazing his pretty eyes. John smirked and showed Sherlock another remote control in his hand. Sherlock's eyes widened as he realized what his master had inserted into his hole - a vibrating dildo.

Sherlock yelped as John pressed the button. The dildo in his hole started vibrating. To make it more interesting, John turned on again the vibrator on Sherlock's balls. His body squirmed, his tied hands tried to reach down and take the dildo out. "Ahh...."

"Sshhh..." John whispered, his face close to his pet's. He kissed Sherlock's cheek gently. He ran his hands up and down Sherlock's sides. "Calm down."

But Sherlock could not. There is a vibrator inside his body, and another one buzzing on his balls. The cock ring held his member felt even tighter. John's touch didn't help at all. His body squirmed even more.

"Ngghhh... Sir..." Sherlock plead, tears blurring his vision.

John backed off. He watched as his pet desperately trying to touch himself. John didn't answer. He only raised an eyebrow to Sherlock.

"This... This is too much... Aahh..." Sherlock said. "Please..."

John still didn't say a word.

"Sir... Please... I- uhh - I need to cum..." Sherlock swayed his hips. A tear rolled down his blushing cheek.

John only chuckled and continued to watch his pet. Sherlock's body squirmed even harder.

"Master John..." he begged, his voice was shaking. "Please..."

Sherlock's breaths become shorter and heavier. Seconds after, Sherlock screamed and lifted his hips up. His back arched for the second time that night. He just had another dry orgasm.

John quickly turned off the vibrator and dildo, and pulled out the dildo from Sherlock's ass. He kept the cock ring on anyway. He also untied Sherlock's wrists. He kissed the pet's hands gently, trying to help Sherlock calming down his breathing.

“Ssh, it’s okay,” John whispered. He planted a kiss on Sherlock’s wet eye. “I’m here, it’s okay.”

Sherlock took some deep breaths, trying to compose himself. 

Once seeing Sherlock calm again, he master then pulled the leash, seating his pet up.

"On all four," he demanded while slapping Sherlock's ass.

Sherlock did and his master told. He then reached for the cock ring. He wanted to take it off so badly. He needed to cum. But before he could even touch it,

_ Smack! _

"Ahh," Sherlock winced as John smacked his ass again.

"Take that off and I will touch you never again," John said in his deep leader voice.

"S-sorry, Sir."

John walked around and stopped in front of Sherlock. He grabbed his own cock and shook it in front of his pet's face. Sherlock shamelessly stared at the hard dick. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and gulped.

John chuckled at the reaction. "Do you want this?" he shook his dick again.

"Yes," Sherlock nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Sir."

John swiped the tip of his cock against Sherlock's lips. The pet opened his mouth, wanting the hard member to be in his mouth. But John quickly pulled his cock back. Sherlock pouted.

"Sir..."

"Hmm?" John asked as he casually played with his own dick.

"Can I have that?" Sherlock gestured to his master's dick. "Please?"

In an instant, John melted by Sherlock's adorable puppy eyes.

"Of course. But it's not going _this_ way," John swiped the tip of his cock against Sherlock's lips again as he said 'this'. Sherlock pouted more because he really wanted to suck that hard dick. The pet licked the precum wetting his lips.

"You know where this is going, don't you?" John asked again.

Sherlock nodded.

"Good. Now turn around so I can fuck that pretty little hole of yours."

Sherlock did as his master said. His ass facing the older. John rubbed Sherlock's ass crack with his member, making his pet moaned lightly. John then circled Sherlock's entrance with the head of his dick, rubbing the ring, making it wet with his precum.

"Master John..." Sherlock was getting impatient. "Please..."

"Please what?" John kept rubbing.

"Put it in..." Sherlock asked shyly.

"Put what in?" John played dumb. "The dildo again?"

"No..." Sherlock moved his hips to create more friction.

"Tell me," John knew that despite their numerous times of having sex, Sherlock was always so shy to say such things. "I won't know if you don't tell me."

Sherlock blushed. "Y-your dick..."

"Ah, this..." John smiled when Sherlock finally said that. "Don't worry, it's going in soon."

"Ngh..." Sherlock bit his lower lip as John slowly pushed his member in.

"Hell, I like it," John felt Sherlock's hole swallowed his dick willingly. His whole length was then fully inside Sherlock. His balls rested on Sherlock's ass crack.

John didn't give Sherlock much time to adjust (Sherlock was already so well prepared tho, courtesy to the fingers and dildo). The master began to pull out his member, very slowly, until it was only the head that was inside, only to push his member back in. He continued doing that in a slow pace.

"Uhh," Sherlock was getting more impatient with the slow movement. "Move faster."

John frowned. "Is that how you speak to your master?"

Sherlock immediately regret what he said. "No."

"Beg," John said as he stop moving his hips, letting his dick stay inside Sherlock. "Beg like a pet you are, or I will not move at all."

The younger gulped.

"M-master John..." he began. "I beg you to...to move faster..  fuck me harder..."

John still didn't move.

"Please..." Sherlock continued. The words started to flow easily out of his mouth. "Please, Sir. I need your dick. I need you to rock me hard. I love it when you're being rough when you fuck me. So please. Please, I'm begging you, fuck me fast and hard, until I - AHHH!!"

John was too horny to wait for Sherlock to finish his speech. He thrust his hips hard, his dick going deep inside Sherlock's body. He held Sherlock's hips with his two hands.

"Mhnhh..." Sherlock threw his head backwards. The tiny bell on his collar was _chim chim chim_ ming in rhythm with John's thrusts. Sherlock grabbed the carpet below his hands tightly.

"Uhh, it feels so good," John grunted lowly. The soft and sweet _ahh ahh ahh_ 's from Sherlock's mouth made him even more lustful. He then moved faster.

"Ahh... Mmhh..." Sherlock's arms gave up. He had his face on the carpeted floor, while his ass up for John to fuck.

John thrust more, but he wanted to see his beloved pet's face. So he stopped for a while, and turned Sherlock's body over. Once the pet was lying on his back, John thrust his hips again. John grunted at the sight - Sherlock was a hot, moaning mess.

"Damn," John felt the veins of his cock started to throb. He moved really fast, sending Sherlock (and himself) to ecstasy. "Oh, damn."

"U-uhh..." Sherlock pinched his own nipples. He looked at John from his wet fringe, only to find the master was already looking at him first.  He blushed and looked away.

John chuckled and cupped Sherlock's face. "Don't be shy," he said. "Look at me."

Sherlock slowly darted his eyes back to his master. John smiled sweetly while removing the wet strands covering Sherlock's eyes. "Cum for me, ok?"

Sherlock nodded shyly. He always felt the butterflies in his stomach everytime John looked at him that way.

John spread Sherlock's legs and fucked the pet harder. Sherlock's moans became louder. The room was filled with sounds of moans, low grunts and wet skins slapping against each other.

"Fuck, I'm close," John announced. He kept thrusting as he reached for Sherlock's cock ring and undo it.

In an instant, Sherlock spurted out his jizz with a scream. His cum, that had been accumulated since the beginning of their activity, squirted long and hard from his dick. The white substance wetted their stomachs. "A-ahh... Ahhh..." Sherlock still shot his cum one, two three more times after the first, hard one. The shot was getting weaker after one another.

Sherlock swore he could see white spots.

John gave three more powerful thrusts before he shot his load inside Sherlock, saying, "Ohh damnit, Sherlock. It feels so good..." in the process.

John pulled out his hard member and lied down beside Sherlock. They tried to calm down their breathings. John turned his head to the side, looking at Sherlock. Sensing that someone was looking at him, Sherlock turned his head as well. A tint of rosy pink decorated Sherlock's cheeks as his eyes met his master's. John smiled sweetly at him. Sherlock smiled back.

John lifted Sherlock's chin and kissed his lips, passionately and gently at the same time. John cupped Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock leaned in the simple touch. They pulled away not long after.

"Thank you, Sherlock," John said, still cupping Sherlock's face. His thumb softly caressed his pet's cheek.

"You're welcome, Master John," Sherlock replied.

They smiled to each other again. Sherlock happily snuggled into his master's chest. John chuckled lightly. He stroke Sherlock's soft brown hair. Not long after, Sherlock fell asleep.

John was tired too. He wanted to sleep as well. He got up and walked to his room. He came back with a wet towel and a clean robe for Sherlock. He wiped clean Sherlock's cum-covered body with the towel before wiping his own body. Carefully so the younger wouldn't wake up, John put on the robe for Sherlock. He then wore his own boxer and gathered their dirty clothes. He put them in the laundry basket.

Instead of going to his room and sleeping on his warm bed, John walked back to the living room and lied on the floor beside Sherlock. He smiled at his cute sleeping pet. John smiled and kissed Sherlock's forehead, before settling in and sleeping beside Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the first part of the series! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys enjoy it. Stay tuned to see more of this series xx


End file.
